Bug War
Welcome to the Capitol data base you have selected the Bug Conflict. Early Years In the early years of colonation the capitol ship U.S.S. Wolf of the Damned came upon a planet that was undiscovered and the captain of the ship ordered that the planet be scaned first before they sent out a scout team. After three hours of scaning the scans turned up nothing no life signs so when the captain saw this he ordered a ten man scout team down to the surfice. When the team did finale test on the planet they gave an all clear on it and in time the colony that would be built their would be called Gamma colony and its purpise would be drilling and mining to weapons testing and development. Is the planet dead ? After ten years of peace and exspation Gamma colony became a whole city but when a drilling team went missing the local military forces station their sent a search team to see what the problem was but when the team got there they found body's ripped apart and huge slash arcoss the iron and lead walls the team leader saw the hole where most of the attack started and ordered the hole be sealed until they can get more troops there. However when word of this was sent back to command they forward it to the council one though went throught thir mind is the planet really dead ? First contact In the coming mounths the council prepared for war they ordered a full evacuation for Gamma colony and sent in five whole divisation of troops and three armored battalions for an unknown enemy when the confirmation of Gamma colony's evacuation being complete the troops were sent in and lines were drawn trenches dug ready for a full on attack. In the third hour the team that was sent to the dig site got a five units of flame throwers and machine gunners to back them up if they did get a hostile contact when the order come across the coms to open the door and move in but when they moved to the door they heard a knock from behind the gaint steel door and it wanted out bad. When a claw breached the door the units opened fire on it and when they did all hell broke out a sworm of a unkown speices attacked them and killed half the unit their when they called for air support they ordered for a gun run danger close 80 metters when all was said in done what ever was left of the unit fell back to the city and gave a full debrife of the attack and told them that we need a bigger army. Spreading out Now a days the bug threat has grown larger and the galaxy has banned toghter to make the Strategically Integrated Coalition of Galaxy's (SICOG ) from which in later years they will create the a new fighting force to fight the bug threat head on, on their home Klendathu in full force. Imgeas of SICOG